


every other freckle

by liesmith



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and then other kisses after but, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why does someone always have to be drunk when they kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	every other freckle

Their first kiss is hasty, embarrassed with a twinge of guilt. Sloppy and uncoordinated, Josh is clearly too drunk to make sense. Chris' stomach curls with guilt despite the fact that he's not _even_ with Ashley, but Chris still feels some sort of obligation to her, despite the fact he's had the same bullshit crush on Josh for years. Josh doesn't even pick up on his awkwardness; he just laughs and slings his arm around Chris' neck, takes a drink of his beer and then presses it to Chris' mouth, tilting it back until Chris accepts the drink. He pushes it away, glancing around the lodge nervously. Nobody noticed.

"J-Josh, hey. I'm feeling kinda beat."

"What? Bro, c'mon! We're having fun."

Chris grunts as the arm tightens around his neck, papping at Josh's cheek. "Lemme go, Josh."

Josh sighs but does so, fingers lingering a little longer then they should against Chris' neck before he get up, stretching one arm up over his head. "S'fine, cochise. Better go straight to bed or else you're grounded," He waves the bottle of beer at Chris before laughing again, half stumbling off towards the kitchen.

Chris ascends the stairs, rubbing the back of his neck. It tingles, like if Josh was still touching him.

God, he was stupid.   

* * *

 They kiss again a few months later. Still embarrassed (on Chris' end) but less hasty, less guilt. Things don't work out with Ashley; turns out Sam's more her type. Chris spends a day moping before Josh picks him up (figuratively and literally, the literal end leaving them both soaked in snow) and things keep turning. And turning, and turning, into another kiss. They're both mostly sober and Chris ends up making a _whining_ sort of noise which makes Josh pull back and laugh, grin on his face.

"Cochise, I didn't know a kiss could make you into such a puppy dog."

"S-Shut up! It... that didn't happen!"

"Tell yourself that if it helps you sleep," Josh teases, but kisses Chris again and Chris forgets all about practically everything.

Turns out, Josh knows a thing or two about kissing and Chris spends the night curled against him, enjoying being taught.

* * *

 A summer night has his hands under Josh’s shirt, rucking it up as they kiss, tongue and a tiny bit of teeth.

So when they break to breathe (to let Chris breathe, because he forgets every time), Chris ruins the moment by mumbling it out.

“I love you.”

It makes Josh look at him like he has ten heads and it dawns on Chris what he’s said, and, oh fuck. Silence stretches before Chris swallows, clears his throat, and swallows again.

“H-Haha, oh… my God. I really just said that, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, Chris.”

“Oh my God.”

“Calm down,” Josh murmurs, reaching up to pap Chris’ cheek, “I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“But I know what you’ll say! ‘Oh, cochise, what an idiot you are! This is totally over!’”

“Was that…” Josh pauses, squinting at Chris, “was that supposed to be me?”

“Not convincing? Should I have added a bro?”

“I love you too, jackass,” Josh glared, shoving at Chris’ face a little, “your defensive mechanism is bullshit and you should learn a new one.”

Chris mumbled, moving to lean forward and rest his forehead against Josh’s, hands dropping from underneath his shirt to curl in the front. “... Sorry. I just… felt like that wasn’t the right time to say it. I’m honest, though. I mean, I love you.”

“I know,” Josh pauses for a moment then kisses under Chris’ eye, “I love you too. Don’t worry, dummy.”

Chris groaned, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Ok, I mean… that’s… great!”

“You have no idea where to go from here do you?”

“Not a clue.”

“Idiot,” Josh murmurs, smiling on his lips as he kisses Chris, reaching up to slide a hand through the back of his hair, giving it a teasing pull, “let’s just pick up where we left off. Which was… here,” A hand disappears under Chris’ shirt and pinches at his stomach, makes Chris wiggle and push at Josh’s face.

“Jerk,” Chris murmured, giving Josh another kiss before pulling away to pull his shirt up and off, dropping it on the bed, “tell a guy you love him and he ends up being a jerk in the end.”

“Isn’t that the plot of every romcom?”

“Yeah, I’m waiting for the climax of ours,” Chris murmured, giving Josh a softer, sweeter kiss, “must be soon.”

“Probably. Don’t fuck up afterwards, cochise.”

“Try not too,” Chris offered with a shrug before pushing Josh to lie back, following after him and curling close, “... promise not too.”

* * *

 A year passes.

Turns out, promises are hard to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> i Really hate until dawn.
> 
> wrote this in between writing jessica/all the girls and also because a friend told me too, because it is embarrassingly easy to make me write anything


End file.
